


Musical Note

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Laven Week 2k16 [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen plays the piano for Lavi, Laven Week, M/M, Mentions of Mana Walker, Set after Allen gains control of the Ark, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi finds Allen hiding away in the Ark to try to get some space from everyone for awhile and after Lavi comments of a song he's heard the younger play on occasion he plays it for the red head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Note

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I still don't own -man.

Sitting alone inside of the ark, more specifically in the piano room on the bench facing the pure white piano was Allen Walker. With everything that had come to light he needed some space from everyone hovering over him. Hence why he had retreated to this room to be alone for awhile. But of course his plan didn't go completely how he wanted it to go.

Being startled out of his thoughts Allen nearly fell off of the piano bench had it not been for a certain rabbit's quick reaction by grabbing Allen's wrist to stop his fall. "Lavi! What are you doing here?" the younger male asked in suprise. Lavi, in response, grinned before answering. "Got curious on where you disappeared to and when I couldn't find you in your usual spots, I came searching here." he explained casually. "So that's the only reason why you came to find me?" he responding with a small grin of his own. "Well there may have been another reason," Lavi continued. "to spend time with my favorite Moyashi." the older male said as he leaned more against Allen, who was quick to point out the hated nickname. "Its Allen and you know it, Usagi." a comfortable silence fell over the two as they sat next to one another on the bench.

"You know," Lavi begun, breaking the silence. "I've heard you playing a few times before. It was really beautiful." he finished, giving a side glance to Allen. Realizing which one Lavi was talking about, a sad smile flitted across his face. "Thanks, but its not completed and that's how it'll stay." he explained. Curiosity over came Lavi and he asked why it was so. "Well Mana and I were working on it together, but we only finished half of it when," Allen was explaining but had to pause for a moment as certain memories came back. "when Mana was killed." Allen finished. The two observed a moment of silence for the departed man. "Allen? Do you think you could play the song for me?" Lavi requested once once the moment finished. Another smile crossed Allen's face, this one less sad. "Of course." he answered. Giving Allen more space to play, Lavi stood up from the bench and watched as Allen's fingers easily glided across the keys to create the somewhat haunting, yet beautiful, music from the instrument.

Like Allen had said, all too soon, the music came to a halt and in a way that was very clear in showing it was incomplete. "Could you play it one more time?" the older male once again requested as he joined Allen on the piano bench once more. "Of course." Allen acknowledged and started to play the song once more from the beginning. Lavi listened to the song closely and as Allen came to where the song essentially ended, Lavi placed his hands onto the keys to test a few notes in order to see how well they sounded with the rest. Allen looked thoughtful as he listened to the keys being played after he finished the first part of the song. "Instead of those, try these ones." the younger said as he played the last few notes before then playing some more of the keys to continue the song.

The two continued this back and fourth, starting the song from the beginning to see how the new notes sounded together with the original, and revising when it didn't sound right when put together. They worked on it together and as they neared the end of the song, the original haunting tone slowly eased away to just leave the beauty of the music in its place.

"Thank you Lavi." Allen said softly when they had completed the once incomplete song. "What for?" he asked, giving his full attention to Allen. Pressing up against Lavi's side Allen explained. "For being there for me, listening and also for helping me complete this song." and Lavi knew that completing that song he and Mana had started so long ago meant quite a bit to they younger male. Pulling Allen closer to his side he felt the white haired youth relax as some closure between him and Mana was resolved despite the passage of time that had gone by.


End file.
